The present invention relates to a method and apparatus which will produce combustible fuel elements from discarded newspapers or the like, and relates also to the improved product thus produced.
It has long been recognized that discarded newspapers and the like newsprint or papers form a potential fuel material. Particularly at present, policies of conservation and economy dictate that such discarded materials be utilized, to avoid unnecessary depletion of material resources, such as wood from which such materials are made. Thus, use of discarded newspapers would reduce demands for other fuels, such as oil, gas or coal, and thus further conserve natural resources.
Numerous attempts to utilize newspapers in a configuration for efficient burning have been made. Examples are represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,025,902, 1,191,458 and 3,958,499. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 1,025,902 to E. J. Dolan describes a fire kindler element formed of papers folded into a compact bundle, but requires added fuel oil. U.S. Pat. No. 1,191,458 to L. R. Philips describes a fire kindler, of newspaper sheets rolled into a tubular shape, with the innermost turn bent into the central longitudinal opening for igniting purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,499 to P. F. Albee, Jr. describes a roller device for rolling newspapers into essentially a solid log. These prior art techniques have as an objective making fuel elements from paper which have the burning characteristics of wood, but have not been successful.
The process of making paper fuel elements which will burn in a manner similar to wood suffers disadvantage in that paper does not have the fine passages occurring in well-seasoned firewood (generally produced by evaporation of water from sap when the wood is allowed to season by drying, producing in essence, hollow draft tubes or spaces), which provide efficient oxidization of the surface area of the firewood and hence enhance burning. In some locations, seasoned firewood commands a premium price as a result of its ability for efficient burning.
The present invention provides a process and apparatus for producing an improved substitute for firewood which is made from readily available waste materials such as discarded newspapers. The newspapers are formed into individual fuel elements which are useful as fire starters or kindling, and several individual fuel elements may be combined by means of a simple fixture readily usable by most persons, to form a larger fuel element resembling a piece of firewood. The resulting fuel element includes a plurality of air passageways which aid in efficiently supplying air to the interior and exterior paper surfaces, to approach the effect of burning of well-seasoned firewood.
The present method and apparatus for making the fuel elements are simple and readily permit any person to manufacture the improved fuel elements in his home or as needed for later use. These fuel elements have a shape and length permitting ready storage for future use.
It is an object of this invention to produce an improved and economical fuel element from newsprint material (such as discarded newspaper) suitable for efficient burning, the fuel element being useful as kindling sticks or logs for heating and cooking purposes.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide a way to produce such fuel elements with a minimum of effort and equipment, to duplicate essentially the appearance and performance of seasoned firewood when burning.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive fixture for preparing the improved fuel element from newspaper sheets.
These and other objects are accomplished by the method, apparatus and product in accordance with the invention.